


Messed Up Eighth Grade Dances

by orphan_account



Series: She-ra/Middle School AU [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (might) know she's gay, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Minus Catra, Pefuma knows she's gay, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Teens need rides, but that's it, everyone is oblivious, it always fails though, she has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Princess Prom but it's a middle school AUCan be seen as a follow up to Murder Mysteries and a Sleepless Night
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra/Middle School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035039
Kudos: 11





	Messed Up Eighth Grade Dances

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is just direct scenes, not an entire plot so I should explain in March of her 8th-grade year Adora started at Bright Moon Junior High, she was homeschooled but her adoptive mother Mara realized she needed to go to a real school. She's known Catra for years from girl scouts (don't question it they were in like the most messed up troup ever) Right now it is early May.

Perfuma dragged Bow to the greenhouse before school with a nervous look on her face, "I need a favor," she said her stomach squirming uncomfortably

"What is it?" he asked

"Well my family expects some to have a date for the dance, more specifically a boy, but I don't really like guys, but you're nice enough so will you go to the eighth grade dance with me?" she asked, speeding up the last part.

"Um, sure. As friends."

"Yeah, as friends,"

"Except when I pick you up and see your parents?"

"Pretty much, will you?"

"Yup," he replied shaking her hand. Perfuma was pretty sure that wasn't how most 'prom-proposals' worked but hey, the closeted gays did things a different way.

***  
Catra sat done at the lunch table with her friends, "Hey anyone got an extra ticket for the dance?" she asked

"Um, I do, want to go with me?" Scorpia offered

"Cool, thanks," Catra responded, a little upset that it wasn't Adora who offered (It was spin the bottle all over again, curse you stupid bottle)

"Speaking of dates," Bow began making Catra feel slightly awkward, "I will be attending the dance with Perfuma,"

"That's a funny way of saying it," Adora laughed but then caught Glimmer's angry glare, "And I'm assuming that's also...bad?"

"Bow and I always went to dances together and this year I thought we'd bring you along, so we'd be one big group, but apparently, it'll just be you and I."

"You never actually confirmed that we'd be going as a group, you just assumed that I couldn't get a date!" Bow shot at her

"I thought this would be your first choice!"

"Maybe you should have known that plans change Glimmer, things won't stay the same forever!"

"Woah, woah, woah, guys," Adora said trying to calm them down, "Glimmer you should have talked to Bow about this to make sure you're on the same page, and Bow you should talk to Glimmer before disrupting your normal plans."

***  
Mermista went to Sea Hawk's locker after school. "Hey want to go to the dance with me?" she asked in stark contrast to all the times he had asked her to dances (The Halloween and Valentines Day dances in 6-8 grade and even the Halloween Bash in the fifth grade)

"Yes, yes, yes!" he exclaimed

"Alright good because I need a ride,"

"Less awesome but still great!"

Mermista rolled her eyes and headed out towards the bus, while Sea Hawk danced, then realized that he would be late for his bus and ran off, then realized he forgot his mallets, so he ran to the band room, picked them up, and just barely made it to the bus on time.  
***

Mara drove Glimmer and Adora to the school, in the parking lot they ran into Mermista who said hi to them, "Oh look it's our friends!" Sea Hawk said running up and handing Mermista her purse.

"Sea Hawks your plus one!" Adora teased

"He is just my ride!"

"I'm her plus one,"

"Argh, let's go I want food,"

"Yes, dearest!"

"Don't call that,"

"Of course dearest!"

When they got inside, Adora got swept up in the commotion of her first dance. Sea Hawk was annoying Mermista, Entrapta was going crazy over tiny food, Scorpia was mingling and Catra was... looking amazing in that red suit. But that thought was cut short by Perfuma and Bow arriving and coming up to Glimmer and Adora.

"Hi, friends!" Perfuma chirped, "It was so nice of George to drive us, hopefully, my parents won't be weird on the way back they have a bit of a 'hippy car' just to warn you."

"I'm sure it's not too bad," Bow assured her

"Oh I bet it is," Glimmer but in

"Glimmer," Bow seethed causing her to storm off.

"I'm so sorry about her," Adora whispered to Bow before following her friend

"What's your problem?" Adora asked Glimmer

"It just feels like I don't matter to Bow anymore, I mean in a few months we start high school, and we'll all drift away and... and..."

"Glimmer breath, breath, you and Bow have been friends since kindergarten, you two know everything about each other just starting high school isn't going to push you apart. And defiantly not him going to some silly eighth-grade dance... hey Glimmer?"

"Yeah?" she asked wiping away her tears

"Do you think you might like Bow?"

"Well, of course, we're best friends,"

"No, I mean like, dating, or going to these dances just the two of you."

"What, no, Bow and I are JUST friends, if I liked him that would mess up everything." the tears welled again in Glimmer's eyes, and Adora hugged her.  
***

Sea Hawk and Mermista sat at one of the tables still set up in the cafeteria, Mermista went to get buy food (what did think the purse was for, that stuff isn't free) and Bow sat down, "Hey, Sea Hawk why so glum?"

"Because Mermista is in no way interested in me!"

"You don't know that,"

"She was sitting with me talking about how good everyone else looks, the boys, the girls, but not the Sea Hawks."

"I don't think she's a Sea-Hawks fan I mean we live in Connecticut."

"You know what I mean, she doesn't think I, Sea Hawk, am good looking, she only came with me because she needed a ride."

"Maybe she's too nervous,"

"Mermista doesn't fear anything,"

"That's not true, she fears a lot of things, snakes, spiders, work out Wednesdays, failing Algebra, heights, and cheese."

"Why is she afraid of cheese?"

"Nobody knows."  
***

Catra had a plan it was simple, get Adora to dance with her, then well she hadn't planned that far but it was along the lines of they would fall in love and live happily ever after. 

"Hey Adora wanna dance?" she asked

"Um sure," Adora flushed red (yes this plan just might work) They danced for a solid few minutes, Catra would dip and twirl her but to no avail, it was hopeless Adora wouldn't fall in love with her.

Sike, Catra wouldn't give up that easily.  
***

At the end of the night Glimmer and Bow apologized to each other. (Adora's words still ringing in Glimmer's head)

Before she left, once again Catra kissed Adora's hands and maybe just maybe there was a light blush across Adora's cheeks (there defiantly was)

Though her 'date' was Bow Perfuma spent a good amount of the night with Scorpia (In a platonic way)

When Sea Hawk brought her home, Mermista gave him a quick kiss on the cheek (If you asked whether or not her heart was palpitating, she would tell you no but it would be a lie)

Their night wasn't perfect or a disaster (It was their night so of course they messed it up)


End file.
